


The Winter of Life

by Salem23



Series: Magicians Gay Adventures [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem23/pseuds/Salem23
Summary: Eliot Waugh in all his gay sassy glory makes a fatal mistake that brings his long fulfilling life with Quentin to an end.





	The Winter of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the mosaic episode ;)

"Q catch me" Eliot trilled throwing himself at the now very old Quentin. His frail old man arms couldn't take the weight of the strangely white old lady-esque, Eliot, Quentin's arms broke as soon as Eliot's body made contact and Eliot tumbled to the ground, breaking his frail old man neck instantly. Quentin's now broken arms hung limply at his side, he had killed Eliot with gloves he had knit for him. He would forever remember the blood on his artfully knitted hands.


End file.
